Sins of the Father Revival
=Sins of the Father= It was only a few days that the Broken Covenant raided Camp Half-Blood and laid waste upon camp itself, the innocent, and the defenseless. On the fifth day, a dark storm echoed across the skies. For hours the mist enveloped everything in its path and the storm fell silent upon the air, growing deeper into the minds of those at the camp but not once did it rain upon the ground. It was ominous in its surroundings and brought fear upon them as they were reminded of the attacks just a few nights before. As everyone cowered under its daunting immensity, an enormous roar of thunder was unleashed from the storm and a bright light began to show through as the clouds broke in the center. Upon it a massive structure began to pour out, lead down by the wing beats of Angelic Ones; Nike, Kratos, Zelus, and Bia. The structure seemed to be some sort of tower or castle made in the liking of the architecture of Olympus. Once it reached a foothold within the camp, its caretakers flew up and back into the sky from wince they came. As they did, the mouth of the storm closed up and the mist and clouds drifted away. Upon the face of the structure, a creaking noise was let out as the doors began to open. When they did, a smoky haze enveloped the doorway. It began to fade and an unknown being stepped forth through it. The being is called the Construct. Its jaws opened and the Construct began to speak with an echo: ''As the Constuct's voice echoed in the air, most people around him shuttered as his jaw snapped shut with a clangor. You stand frozen in his sight and are left with a choice. Will you join the 'Sins of the Father' or will you give up? About the Sins of the Father The Sins of the Father is an organization established by the gods situated in the heart of camp. The Construct whom the organization's name came from, stated that he chose the name for the following reasons. "Father" is a representation of all the gods and goddesses who are the origin of this camp. The "Sins" are a representation of everything they've done and haven't which have driven those in the Broken Covenant towards an unrelenting desire to overthrow them. The organization is built upon the faults of the gods; the Construct was sent to fix these faults in order to allow and allow those who still believed in the gods to live as they ought. The gods do not wish to meddle with the affairs of humans or demigods as it has caused many problems in the past, but they know that something must be done to prevent the Broken Covenant from demolish the world and those that are remain loyal to them. It is for this purpose that the Sins of the Father was established. As a way for the gods to atone for their sins. Initiation Policy Unlike the Broken Covenant, the Sins of the Father will not hold your past or beliefs against you nor do they regard them. The only thing they see are those are have the flame to fight for the gods. While there is both a formal application process, the final deciding factor is on the battlefield. If you would like to join a particular squad, a fight against the division's commander is warranted. Through the fight, your adequacy and proficiency will be shown in order to prove your worth in join the division's rank and fight in their stead. If the division commander is unavailable, the Construct will take his place in the fight. The result of the duel can result in the acceptance into the division, a delegation recommendation (if the commander feels that you are more suited for another division), or a denial. We understand that not all characters are fighters and that different characters have different skillsets that they can bring to the team. In order to apply, please go to the here. Leader The Construct Divisions Ares' Blade - Offensive Division Commander *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Captains *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Members *OPEN Purpose Ares' Blade is the primary military force of the Sins of the Father. Based out of Heaven's Siege, they are comprised of the best warriors within the camp that the Construct deemed fit. To be apart of the ranks the Ares' Blade is to be a warrior of honor and strength. Do you have what it takes to strike at the right time? Apate's Signet - Reconnaissance Division Commander *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Captains *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Members *OPEN Purpose Apate's Signet is one of the secondary military forces of the Sins of the Father. They survey and observe enemy territory to lay the foundation for Ares' Blade's assault by observing enemies and strategic features that can be exploited. To be apart of Apate's Signet is to swift and unseen, will you infiltrate the most protected walls? Prometheus' Chains - Defensive Division Commander *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Captains *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Members *OPEN Purpose Prometheus' Chains is the defensive military force of the Sins of the Father. Strategically placed surrounding Heaven's Siege, they are out last line of defense against an attack from the Broken Covenant. To stand alongside those in Prometheus' Chains is to be stalwart and unrelenting. You are the shield and the sentinel; will you stand steadfast? Athena's Circlet - Strategic Division Council Leader *OPEN - USER (OPEN) High Council *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Council Members *OPEN Purpose Athena's Circlet is the strategic mind for the forces of the Sins of the Father. Their operations center is located in the heart of the Heaven's Siege. Within the walls they decide the most suitable military tactics and course of action. To be a member of Athena's Circlet's council is to have a mind free from anger and panic in the times of crises. Is your mind sharp and will you lead the others to fight another day? Apollo's Rod - Support Division Commander *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Captains *OPEN - USER (OPEN) Members *OPEN Purpose Apollo's Rod is the medical force that aid the other divisions of the Sins of the Father. The division is divided into two attachments and squads; one that assist the Prometheus' Chains and one that support Ares' Blade in the heart of the battlefield. To lend your support to the Apollo's Rod is to be the Sins of the Father's hope. Will you stand in the light and by those who need you? Special Ranks You CANNOT apply for these ranks. In order to achieve one of these ranks, you must prove yourself to the Construct. They are not ranks that can be easily achieved nor are they ranks in which there is a set way to obtain them. You must prove yourself to have the merit to deserve them. Zeus' Bolt Zeus' Bolt is the assassin of the Sins of the Father. When there is need of a direct and quick termination of a target, they are called upon. *N/A - USER (N/A) Poseidon's Storm Poseidon's Storm is the disruptor for the Sins of the Father. If there is ever a need for a distraction, they are called upon. *N/A - USER (N/A) Hephaestus' Flame Hephaestus' Flame is the fervor of the Sins of the Father. If ever there is a time when the morale of our troops is low, they are called upon. *N/A - USER (N/A) Mnemosyne's Eye Mnemosyne's Eye is the seer for the Sins of the Father. If there is every a need for a premonition, they are called upon. *N/A - USER (N/A) Relevant Links *Sins of the Father *Heaven's Siege *The Construct *Sins of the Father Battleground *Category:Sins of the Father